1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path component, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a flow path component.
2. Related Art
In a flow path component that includes a liquid flow path through which a liquid passes formed therein and is formed of ceramics, an outflow opening that causes the liquid in the liquid flow path to flow out of the flow path component is formed as one end portion of the liquid flow path, and a flow path wall surface constituting the liquid flow path is covered by a protective film of a paraxylene-based polymer (refer to JP-A-2012-201025). A member that has a communication hole communicating with the outflow opening is bonded to an outer wall surface of the flow path component where the outflow opening is formed as a member separate from the flow path component.
The protective film is disposed in order to improve water resistance, chemical resistance, insulation properties, heat resistance, strength and the like (collectively referred to as durability) of the flow path wall surface. Herein, there is a concern that a part of an end of the protective film in the vicinity of the outflow opening may be peeled off from the flow path wall surface due to exposure to the flow of the liquid in the liquid flow path. A part of the protective film that is peeled off may inhibit the flow of the liquid and air bubbles in the liquid. Also, when a part of the protective film that is peeled off drops (is torn off) to float in the liquid flow path and the communication hole and turn into a foreign substance, the flow of the liquid and the air bubbles in the liquid may be further inhibited and stable ejection of the liquid may be hindered.